


i like my girls like i like my honey (sweet)

by justsomerain



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Implied Beau/Jester, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: Keg never claimed she was like, eloquent or whatever. She was a simple woman, she liked fighting, and drinking, a good smoke, and pretty people.





	i like my girls like i like my honey (sweet)

Keg never claimed she was like, eloquent or whatever. She was a simple woman, she liked fighting, and drinking, a good smoke, pretty people, and maybe it was kind of crude, but she was pretty sure that if Beau had been the one captured by the Iron Shepherds and Jester had been the one with the party, that she would have fallen just as hard for the Tiefling as she had for the Human.

They were sitting in an inn miles and miles from where she had first met all these fuckers, Keg marvelling at the coincidence of it all. The Mighty Nein looked… She wasn’t sure how to describe it. Mighty, she supposed. By the sound of the stories they had gone through some wild shit in the time they hadn’t seen each other, and Jester had been probably the one who told most enthusiastically about their time on the Menagerie Coast and at Sea and even in fucking Xhorhas, though she hadn’t put it quite like that.

Keg had listened with open mouth as the blue Tiefling spoke animatedly, miming the action, rapt. 

What Keg hadn’t expected was Beau jabbing her gently in the ribs with an elbow several hours and drinks later. She hadn’t wanted to assume anything between them, after all, it had been one night, and Beau seemed pretty attached to Jester, seeing how they’d walked in hand in hand, Jester giggling, Beau faintly blushing.

“Hey. You’re uh. You’re staring.”

Keg coughed into her ale, feeling her face heat up.

“Listen, I’m sorry I’m. Well. You know. Sorry, I just kind of-“

Beau grinned at her, waving away Keg’s apologies.

“Nah man, it’s fine, you’re good.” She nodded in the direction of Jester, who was laughing raucously at something Nott said, “We’re uh, you know. She thinks you’re hot, so if you want…” 

Beau let the sentence trail off, Keg looking at her, heavy brows furrowed. She rubbed her chin, unsure of what Beau had just said, before it clicked, and looked at Jester, who was looking directly at her and Beau. Jester grinned and winked, and Keg stammered something, before swallowing hard. She looked at Beau, who was grinning, and then at Jester, who was grinning, baring sharp Tiefling teeth.

“Keg is aroused.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentine's Drabble Prompts
> 
> @sylviepixels: ":O!!!! ...this is very much in the territory of rarepairing but jester and keg? (ngl its bc u and ur gf cosplayed as thEM)"
> 
> Title from Kehlani - Honey


End file.
